


The Sun to His Moon

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Married Couple, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), New Dream Appreciation Week, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: She is the Sun to his Moon.The light to his darkness.Inspired by a fan art.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Sun to His Moon

Rapunzel peaked over Eugene’s shoulder, watching him concentrate on the piece he was working on. He was examining over different drawings and sketches that would help him bring out the project he was working on. 

“Wow,” Rapunzel commented with a smile. “It’s coming out nice!”

“Thanks,” Eugene replied quietly, concentrating on the line he was currently working on.

“It needs a little something,” She said as she softly nuzzled his neck.

Eugene turned his head towards her and raised a brow. “And what could that be, Sunshine?”

Rapunzel gave him a quick peck before she grabbed the gold color and began to draw chain-like drops next to the deep blue chain drops.

“The moon seems a little bare compared to the sun, so what if we add,” she paused and picked up a teal color and drew a diamond shaped pattern. “What do you think?” 

Eugene looked over the sketch, revealing a half sun and half moon, completing each other. A ying to the yang. Surrounded by line work and now the sun drops with the moon drops he added before.

“We can always take those additions off, if you don’t like it,” she quickly said and nervously bit her lip. 

Eugene grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap and let out a chuckle.

“It’s perfect, Sunshine,” he replied and held her close.

… 

“You sure about this, Sweetheart?” Eugene asked when they drove to their appointment.

“Eugene,” Rapunzel replied as she took his hand, “We’ve been through this. Yes, I am 100 percent sure. This was my idea in the first place, remember?”

“Just making sure,” he said before he brought her hand to his lip and continued driving.

They were heading to a tattoo parlor to get their matching tattoos. Something they’ve been planning on getting for quite a while. After getting married, Rapunzel suddenly became obsessed with tattoos. Eugene has half sleeves, Lance has one on each shoulder blade, the Thugs all have various. As an artist herself, the world is her canvas. Seeing her own blank canvas, she wants to fill it with colorful art. But of course, she has to start somewhere.  
… 

A few months after their wedding, Rapunzel announced to Eugene about wanting a tattoo. Of course, he saw this coming a mile away. 

“But, I want you to design it,” she had told him one day, “I want my first tattoo to come from somewhere special.” 

For weeks, he has been sketching and looking for inspiration. There was a point he was going to sketch a chameleon, or perhaps a golden flower. No matter what he would come up with, nothing worked. 

Finally, something hit him. He was in his work area when Rapunzel suddenly walked by to water some indoor plants. The way she was standing by the patio door, smiling and humming to herself as sunlight surrounding her. Eugene quickly began sketching suns, nothing but suns. Once again, no matter how many different suns he created, none of them screamed, her. 

He realized what his sunshine was missing; her moonlight. Eugene then began to sketch different sun and moon sketches. The more he worked on this, the more he wanted to be part of. He is her better half, the sunshine to his dark days. Why wouldn’t he want to be part of it?

Rapunzel was thrilled when he mentioned his idea and asked how she felt about getting matching tattoos together.

…

Eugene parked their car outside the tattoo parlor and turned off the engine. 

“Well Princess,” he said, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Rapunzel replied with a smile before looking at the building, “Just promise you’ll hold my hand?”

Eugene smirked as he led her inside the shop, “Why of course, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tattoo I had in mind was from a fan art I've seen on Twitter. Unfortunately, I could not find the person who posted such beautiful piece. If you know who created it, please let me know so I can give them proper credit.  
> https://twitter.com/lavender_reine/status/1262267381814091776?s=20
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
